First Snow
by Cailey Mikafion
Summary: I want to see with you, when the first snow is falling... Johnny x Yuta NCT Fanfiksi


18 September

"Yuta-ya, kau tanggal 21 sibuk?" pemuda berdarah campuran itu menghampiri temannya yang tengah terduduk di atas kursi taman dekat apartement nya.

"Ah, Johnny-ya... Tidak, aku tak sibuk tanggal itu, ada apa?" Yuta menatap temannya itu dengan tersenyum.

Pemuda bernama Johnny itu terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya ia menyodorkan sekaleng minuman ber kafein kepada Yuta, "untukmu... cuacanya dingin disini."

Yuta terkekeh menerima kaleng minuman itu, "Thanks John." membuka tutup kaleng dan menegak minuman di dalamnya sampai sisa setengah.

Keheningan terjadi di antara keduanya, tidak ada topik yang cocok untuk dibahas, rasanya sangat canggung bukan?

"Memang ada apa kau menanyakan aku sibuk atau tidak?" Yuta membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi." Johnny mengulum senyum tipis, "Karena tanggal 21 atau tanggal 22 sudah awal musim salju."

"oh... Kau ingin kita melihat salju pertama?"

Johnny tidak menjawabnya, Yuta mengulum senyum jahilnya.

"Tuhkan bener."

Johnny terbatuk, "apanya? Tidak ah!"

Candaan terjadi begitu lama di antara keduanya sampai melupakan suasana dingin sekitar yang menusuk, kini keduanya telah melupakan dinginnya cuaca yang berada di kota Seoul.

19 September

Johnny dan Yuta tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Yuta, mereka berada di ruang berbeda, lemari pakaian mereka pun putuskan dekat dengan kamar mandi karena Yuta tak ingin ada yang masuk kamarnya kalau sedang sibuk dan kamar Johnny yang terlalu sempit kalau di letakkan lemari di dalam kamarnya, keputusan yang bijak karena mereka berdua setuju walau Johnny kadang selalu salah menaruh barangnya di lemari Yuta begitupun sebaliknya Yuta juga kadang keliru memasukka pakaiannya ke lemari Johnny.

"Yuta-ya, kau tau dimana syal ku?" Johnny memegangi lehernya kedinginan, ia telah memakai jaket namun dinginnya kota Seoul mengalahkan tebalnya jaket yang Johnny kenakan.

"Bukannya kau sudah mengenakan jaket yang tebal, Johnny-ya?" tanya Yuta yang melingkari lehernya dengan syal merah yang ia ambil dari lemari tadi.

"Yuta-ya..." Johnny menatap Yuta yang kemudian turun ke bawah menatap syal yang dikenakan oleh Yuta, "sejak kapan kau punya syal itu?"

Yuta terdiam, berpikir, "sejak.. Kau meletakkan syal ini di dalam lemari ku." jawab Yuta yang kemudian lari meninggalkan Johnny yang masih mencerna kalimatnya.

"YAK! YUTA-YA! KEMBALIKAN SYALKU!"

teriakan itu berakhir dengan Johnny yang menggunakan syal biru milik Yuta, ia berjalan meninggalkan apartement nya dan menuju sebuah kafe tempat dia bekerja dan menghabiskan waktu di sana ketika ia bosan.

Sesampainya di sana, ia bertemu Yuta yang berada di dalam sana, dengan wajah merah dan satu gelas cappucino Yuta meminumnya perlahan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Johnny segera melangkah masuk kedalam kafe menghampiri meja kasir, dan berjalan untuk berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian seragam pegawai kafe berusaha agar tak ketahuan pemuda Jepang itu, Johnny ingin mengkagetkannya dengan menyeduhkan sesuatu untuk Yuta di sana, selesai mengganti pakaian Johnny segera melongos ke dapur membuat sesuatu di sana.

Setelah selesai Johnny mengambil dua gelas coklat panas dan berjalan menghampiri bangku pojok yang masih dihuni oleh pemuda Jepang a.k.a Yuta, "Selamat Siang, selamat menikmati menu spesial musim dingin kami." ia meletakkan dua cangkir tersebut di atas meja.

"Aku hanya duduk sendiri--" Yuta mengangkat kepalanya, terdiam, "Astaga Johnny-ya, kau mengikutiku? Ada apa dengan seragam itu? Apa kau ingin balas dendam karena syalmu ini?" Yuta memegang syal merah milik Johnny yang masih ia kenakan.

Johnny menggeleng, "Tidak, aku bekerja di sini..." ia kemudian duduk di depan Yuta, "toh Syal birumu juga aku pake."

"hah?"

"Syal biru mu... aku pake."

"Yak! Johnny-ya! Kau memakai barang orang tanpa ijin!"

"Kau juga..."

kemudian hening terjadi di antara keduanya, coklat panas yang tak di sentuh itu menjadi hangat dan jika tak segera diminum akan menjadi dingin dan tak dapat di minum di cuaca dingin seperti ini, dinginnya kota Seoul yang akan menjadi tanda bahwa Salju akan turun sebentar lagi.

20 September

"Yuta-ya, kau besok takkan ada acara kan?" Johnny duduk di samping Yuta yang tengah memakan camilan di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv hanya mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaam Johnny, ia tak bisa membuka mulut karena mulutnya telah penuh akan camilan.

"Kalau begitu gimana kalau kita ke sungai Han?" usul Johnny yang mendapat anggukan lagi oleh Yuta

"Menunggu salju pertama turun, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di tempat yang memiliki pemandangan indah?"

Yuta mengangguk lagi.

"Kau setuju, Yuta-ya?"

Yuta mengangguk

"Yuta-ya?"

Yuta kembali mengangguk

"Nakamoto Yuta!"

si empunya nama tersentak kaget karena Johnny membesarkan volume bicaranya, ya, Johnny tadi berteriak memanggil nama lengkap Yuta karena ia merasa Yuta tidak merespon ucapannya dengan benar.

"Kau dengar aku tadi membicarakan apa?"

Yuta terdiam, "Intinya kau mau mengajakku untuk melihat salju pertama kan? dimana tadi? Sungai Han?"

Johnny menepuk jidatnya, "aku tadi ngomong ama tembok!" ucapnya yang membuat pemuda Jepang itu menampar Johnny yang tega menyamakan Yuta dengan tembok.

"Yak! Aku mendengarkanmu! Kenapa kau menyamakan aku dengan tembok?!" ucap Yuta yang kemudian melongos pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Johnny yang melongo, memegangi pipinya yang panas terkena tamparan maut dari Yuta.

21 September

"Yuta-ya! ayo kau lama sekali! kita akan segera ke sungai Han sekarang!"

Dengan malas Yuta melangkah keluar apartement dengan menggunakan jaket biru, syal merah dan penutup kepala merah dengan training biru, lengkaplah Yuta seperti sosok _Sa-Namja_ yang siap mendaki gunung, tidak, lebih tepatnya siap menaklukan beberapa gunung! Membuat Johnny menghela napas berat, akan berat rasanya jika ia menyuruh Yuta kembali memakai pakaian yang layak, mungkin sampai dapat yang cocok salju pertama sudah turun terlebih dahulu.

"Nah, ayo..." ajak Yuta yang segera masuk kedalam mobil yang akan mereka kenakan menuju tempat tujuan.

Dalam perjalanan mereka sangatlah ramai, mulai membahas hal kecil mengenai tingkah Yuta kemarin sampai pada 'Kenapa Johnny mengajaknya jauh-jauh dari apartement ke sungai Han hanya untuk melihat salju yang turun pertama?'

ketika topik telah habis terjadi keheningan yang cukup menyiksa siapa saja di dalam mobil sana.

"Jadi, kau mau ke Sungai Han sambil minum segelas coklat panas?" Johnny memecahkan keheningan.

"Tentu Johnny-ah." Yuta melipat kedua tangannya, "coklat panas cocok untuk cuaca dingin nan menusuk sambil menunggu salju turun."

Johnny mengangguk paham dan kembali fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat tujuan-- Sungai Han dengan segelas coklat panas yang masing masing mereka pegang, dari mana dapatnya? dari kafe terdekat sana dan kemudian menuju tempat yang menurut mereka bagus untuk di jadikan tempat mereka menunggu salju turun.

"Yuta-ya... Kau tau, hal apa yang paling menyenangkan saat kita bersama?"

Yuta menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "apa?"

"saat saat di kafe itu menurutku hal yang menyenangkan."

"Johnny-ya... Kurasa kau menyebalkan."

"wae?"

Yuta menatap Johnny songong, "naroh barang ama ambil barang orang tanpa ijin, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kehilangan pakaian dan pakaianmu aku pakai!"

"Nah, Yuta-ya, kau juga menyebalkan..."

Yuta terkekeh mendengarnya, tak lama kemudian salju turun, akhirnya setelah sekian lama Yuta dapat melihat salju pertama yang turun di kota Seoul, lebih tepatnya di sungai Han bersama sahabatnya yang selalu bersama dengannya.

"Finally." Johnny tersenyum lebar, "I want to see with you... When the first snow is falling."

Yuta juga ikut tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

.oOo.

 **NB**. FF NCT Pertama--

ancurrr gyahahaha namanya juga baru kembali dari dunia per fanfiksian dan baru keluar dari zona writeblock.


End file.
